Night of the Living Bread
"Night of the Living Bread" is the twenty-seventh/eighth episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the twenty-seventh/eighth episode overall. It aired on October 18, 2014. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce invent a loaf of bread so irresistible it turns their customers into bread-craving zombies. Plot Part I The Breadwinners are down in the Bread Maker's man cave watching him make bread. The Bread Maker then decides to let SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a chance to make their own bread. After abusing their powers, the Bread Maker decides to show the guys all of his bread ingredients. He then holds up a golden chest that contains a substance that makes any bread irresistible. The Bread Maker warns them that only a tiny amount can be used in each batch. When the door bell rings, the Bread Maker goes to answer it leaving Buhdeuce and SwaySway to the bread making. They decide to pour the entire bottle of irresistibly craving in the batch of dough. At the door is the Lava Mole, who proceeds to have a fight with the Bread Maker. The guys bake their bread and take it back to their house. They call it the Irresistibly Craveable Bread. They then go around Duck Town and give some free loaves to their friends, including T-Midi, Ketta, and Mr. Pumpers. When the guys return to their garage they find that there are thousands of orders for their new bread. When the go to deliver some to T-Midi, they find no lights on in his house. SwaySway and Buhdeuce then discover that T-Midi is a zombie! They run screaming out and drive away until Rambamboo catches up to them. The guys are at a relief to see her...until they find that she too is a zombie. The entire police force has been turned into zombies. Eventually the guys crash in the town and become surrounded by the bread zombies... There is no escape... Part II The guys make the connection of why everyone has turned into a zombie. When they find out that the Irresistibly Craveable Bread caused it, they abandon the Rocket Van and attempt escape. They end up in the Lower Yeast Side, and must level up into Zombie Hunter Ducks. While running through the streets, they find a motorbike and ride it back to their house. SwaySway sees Jenny Quackles on their pier, until he sees she too has been infected. The guys race down into the mines while everyone follows them. When they get back to the Breadmakers cave, the Lava Mole is still fighting the Bread Maker, and he says he doesn't do zombies so he leaves. The Bread Maker goes to make an medicine for the zombie loaves. They guys distract the zombies with dancing. After the bread is baked and SwaySway and Buhdeuce tell the Bread Maker why it happened, he does ban them for baking bread at the end of the episode. Because of Buhdeuce's stupidity he eats a loaf even after he knows their effects. Characters Main characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce * Bread Maker Minor characters * Lava Mole * Ketta * Jelly * Mr. Pumpers * Jenny Quackles * T-Midi * Rambamboo Songs * Shake Shake! Trivia * This is the first holiday special and the first half-hour special. * This episode proves that SwaySway and Budeuce aren't very good cookers. Or listeners. * According to the Promo, this is the 1st time SwaySway's head explodes. * This episode proves that SwaySway still has a crush on Jenny Quackles. * Jenny Quackles returns from Love Loaf. * This is the first time zombies appear. * In this episode you can tell Buhdeuce is not smart because after what had just happened he still had to try the loaf. * In the end credits, when SwaySway says, "I'm a duck, he's a duck, quack quack quack quack quack-a-duck!" Jenny Quackles is in the upper right corner, but still looks like a zombie. * This is spoofed on Night of the Living Dead. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes